Matchmaking
by lottacats
Summary: Jan Di and Jun Pyo are engaged and everyone is back in town for the wedding, including a certain Casanova. Yi Jung insists he and Ga Eul have nothing going on but, with out his knowledge, two friends are planning to change that and cause chaos in the process.
1. Catching Up

_A/N: Hi, this is my first Boys Over Flowers fanfic. I know this show hasn't been popular for a while but what the hell, it's a great show. So I hope you enjoy it, it's SoEul centered with other pairings on the side. Reviews are appreciated and I promise things will start to get interesting soon. :)  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only my original plot. _

Matchmaking: Catching Up

"Well he came to see you like he promised, didn't he?" Jae Kyung said through a mouthful of food.

"Coming to visit me isn't exactly a declaration of love." Ga Eul said with a sigh. She had been thrilled when Yi Jung returned from Sweden, but the romantic in her had hoped he'd come back and tell her he loved her.

"What else can you expect from the Casanova." said Jan Di with audible disgust, unaware how accurately she had summed up the situation.

Ga Eul ate a heaping spoonful of ice cream sorrowfully.

"Yah! I'm sure it will be fine. He's already head over heels for you." Jae Kyung dismissed the topic with a wave of her hand "So Jan Di, when's the wedding?"

"Two months from now, I think." Jan Di replied, twisting her new ring our her finger. Time appeared to have healed Jae Kyung well, she didn't seem upset at all that her former fiance had proposed to her best friend.

"I'm gonna be bridesmaid right?" she asked with her usual straight forwardness

Jan Di nodded. "My bridesmaids will be you, Jun Hee Unnie and Ga Eul will be my maid of honor."

Her best friend choked on the ice cream she was eating.

"What, Jan Di?!" Ga Eul spluttered, looking up wide eyed.

"Who else would I have asked?" the bride to be laughed

Ga Eul's hands were clasped together and her eyes filled with tears at the romanticism of it all. Her best friend was finally getting married to the love of her life. Deep inside her she wished that, someday, she would be able to have her own happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo, however, was having very different thoughts. He looked sadly at the ring that glinted on Jun Pyo's hand. His friend wore the same ridiculous smile that he had worn for the past three days. Woo Bin looked at the engaged man in amusement while he played chess with Yi Jung.<p>

"Do you think anything's going to wipe that stupid grin off his face?" F4's Don Juan said casually

"Not unless Jan Di were to back out of the engagement." Yi Jung said loudly

Jun Pyo's dart went wide and missed the target entirely. He turned around angrily. "AISH. Don't say things of that sort!"

The partners in crime snickered.

"I wouldn't be laughing too much if I were you, Yi Jung." Ji Hoo spoke up "Ga Eul has got you on a tight leash."

"Eh?" Yi Jung said while his opponent nearly fell out of his chair from laughter.

"That's right, I forgot. Have you confessed?" Woo Bin asked

"Confessed what?"

"Your _undying love_ for Ga Eul." Jun Pyo entered the conversation dramatically

"What? Never Ga Eul." Yi Jung insisted

"Why not?" Ji Hoo asked, searching the potter's face

"Because! She breaks all my rules...and she's just a friend. And she believes in soul mates! How could a girl like that belong with me." he stammered

"Maybe that's what you tell yourself, but what does Ga Eul yang think?" Woo Bin moved a piece on the board triumphantly. "Checkmate."


	2. Jae Kyung's Idea

_A/N: Now we'll start with the actual plot. Reviews and advice are appreciated! Please enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just my own plot_

Matchmaking: Jae Kyung's Plan

Jae Kyung waited impatiently outside the cafe and scanned the area.

"He's late." she muttered angrily

"No I'm not." a voice from behind made her jump. She spun around and saw Song Woo Bin standing close enough to make her uncomfortable. But she had never been a shy girl and she wasn't going to start now because of some pesky ladies' man. So she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside

"Do you really need so much food?" Woo Bin asked after Jae Kyung had recited her order to a worried looking waiter. She scowled at him and nodded. "How else would I maintain my figure?"

He laughed and she started on the reason she was having lunch with him in the first place.

"I have to talk to you about Yi Jung."

His face showed surprise "Yi Jung?"

"Well, about Yi Jung and Ga Eul." she amended

"Ooohh, I see. What about them?" he leaned back in his chair.

"Ga Eul's fallen hard for him and I think they should be together." she stated

"You're used to getting what you want aren't you." he chuckled "I happen to think that Yi Jung feels the same way about her, it's just that he's an idiot that doesn't know a thing about love."

Jae Kyung raised an eyebrow "And you do?"

"I think the same applies to you, Monkey." Woo Bin emphasized Jun Pyo's old nickname for her and smirked.

"Don't call me that. Anyway I have a deal for you." she leaned towards him

"Which is?" he mirrored her movements

"If you help me get the Casanova with Ga Eul, I'll pay you."

"Pay me? Does it have to be in money?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows playfully.

Her upper lip curled back in a sneer and she said boldly "Your Don Juan charms aren't going to work on me, mafia boy. I know all about your playboy reputation."

He decided to tease her a little more. "Then I'm sure you know they were all extremely satisfied."

She rolled her eyes, having none of it. "Are you in or not?"

" I'm in, but I don't need your money. I have more than enough of it and the happiness of my best friend actually matters to me." he explained "And I think Ga Eul is exactly what he needs."


	3. A Fitting

A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really glad you guys like it so far. As for the chapters, they will be gradually getting longer as the plot progresses. There will also be more SoEul as well as Woo Bin/Jae Kyung banter. This one will be written on mobile because I'm camping so i apologize for any grammar mistakes! Stay gold and enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: the characters and original story aren't mine _

Matchmaking: A Fitting

Yi Jung knocked on the door and smiled at her surprise when she opened it.

"Sunbae..."

"Come on, we're getting fitted for suits and dresses."

He grabbed Ga Eul's hand and she snatched her coat off it's hook before being dragged to his bright orange sports car.

"Yi Jung Sunbae?" She asked

"Yes?"

She asked one of the many questions that had been on her mind in his four year absence.

"Why did you choose an orange car?"

He tilted his head, considering the question before answering simply "I like to be impressive." and hitting the gas hard.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul couldn't help but squirm as the seamstress studied her figure with a critical eye.<p>

"You're skinny enough, you'll fit into a small." She stated and turned to Jae Kyung "_You _on the other hand..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jae Kyung said indignantly

"That you'll probably be better off with a medium."

Anger clouded the young heiress's face and Woo Bin had to grab her wrist when she stepped threateningly towards the woman.

"Hot headedness and pudginess are never attractive in a woman." The lady said as a parting shot, leaving Jae Kyung fuming. Jan Di and Ga Eul looked shocked, while F3 stifled laughter.

"Don't worry, Unnie, you're none of those things." Ga Eul quickly assured her friend.

"You're not pudgy, but I can't say you're not hot headed." Woo Bin said, sending the boys into peals of laughter.

The lady returned holding two dresses. She handed one to each of them, Jae Kyung's was slightly larger than Ga Eul's. Both girls went into the dressing rooms, one beaming the other scowling.

A few minutes later one door opened and Ga Eul stepped out shyly. Yi Jung's mouth fell open. The light pink color complimented her skin tone and the sweetheart neckline hugged curves he forgot she had.

The seamstress said what she was thinking "That looks amazing on you, dear."

"You look perfect, Ga Eul." Jan Di gushed

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin nodded in agreement and Ga Eul smiled happily. Yi Jung realized he was the only one who hadn't said anything when her gaze shifted to him.

"You look pretty." He said and then cursed himself. Had all his Casanova charms evaporated?

But she didn't seem to mind if her flushed face was anything to go by.

Woo Bin smiled at his best friend's awestruck expression as he looked at her. What an idiot not to realize his feelings for her.

The peaceful silence was shattered by a shout from the other dressing room. Jae Kyung kicked open the door.

"Yah! You said I need a medium?!" She yelled

The others burst into laughter when they realized she was holding the baggy garment up so it wouldn't fall off of her. Her entire back was exposed, but she didn't seem to care as she chewed out the lady.

"I may be hot headed, but at least I'm not a medium!"

"Aish!" The poor woman exclaimed "Is she always this obnoxious?"

"Yes." The group chorused. Jae Kyung had a size smaller dress practically thrown at her. Luckily, the small fit fine and it was the guys' turn. Jan Di had the boys wearing white suits with black bow ties.

They opened the dressing room doors and stepped out in unison.

"Those look good." Jan Di chirped, smiling happily.

"Hot!" Jae Kyung said in approval, giving them each a once over.

"I know." Woo Bin grinned and fist bumped his fellow groomsmen.

Ga Eul said nothing, but wistfully admired how handsome Yi Jung looked.

"I don't believe any adjustments will be necessary." Said the visibly dazzled seamstress

"That's the only true thing you've said all day. Let's go get lunch, everyone." Ja Kyung announced to her friends, who hastily agreed.


	4. Tasting Cake

_A/N: Thanks for the new reviews and follows, I appreciate it! This one's kind of short, so I might post another with it._

_Disclaimer: The characters and original story are not mine_

Matchmaking: Tasting Cake

It was a few days later when Jun Pyo offered to take part in what he considered to be the most important of the wedding preparations. He called up F4 and the bridesmaids, telling them to meet up at an expensive bakery.

When they arrived eyes widened and jaws dropped at the towering row of cakes.

Jun Pyo stuck his finger in one and put the frosting in his mouth, which earned him a smack on the arm from his fiancee.

"All these?! Really?" she shouted

Jun Pyo just grinned at her "We're only choosing one so start eating."

"Fifteen cakes!" Jae Kyung yelled, who had been silently counting since they walked in "Now you're speaking my language."

Woo Bin rolled his eyes "Why don't we just get a separate cake for Monkey?"

But Jae Kyung was far too excited to notice his sarcasm and said eagerly "No, don't, I want to taste all of them. They all look so good, when do we start?"

"Now." Jun Pyo said, on cue plates with pices cut from the first cake were handed to each of them.

Jan Di eagerly look a bite and closed her eyes in happiness while Jae Kyung squealed as she shoved a forkful in her mouth.

"Its chocolate!" she exclaimed, spewing crumbs

The whole group expressed approval and they moved on to the next one, a red velvet cake with vanilla frosting.

On the seventh cake they started slowing down.

"I feel like I'm going to explode." Ga Eul groaned and some nodded in agreement.

"Weaklings." Jae Kyung laughed and moved with ease to the next cake.

"Me? A weakling?" Woo Bin strode after her so Jan Di shrugged and followed.

"Ga Eul yang"

She looked up from her plate into the face of Yi Jung. She felt her cheeks, which were full of cake, go red and she swallowed quickly.

"What is it?" she asked, a little nervously

His face spread into the dimpled smile that never failed to make her heart skip a beat. "You have a bit of frosting on your face."

Her eyes widened and she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Is it gone?"

He shook his head and laughed. Looking at her lips, he reached out and wiped the corner of her mouth gently with his finger. He then put his finger in his mouth and, with a final smirk, brushed past her. Ga Eul stared at his retreating back and absentmindedly touched her lips.

On the fourteenth cake everyone but Woo Bin and Jae Kyung had stopped eating. They watched with amusement as the two ate their cake; Woo Bin eating slowly but determined and Jae Kyung shoveling less enthusiastically than before.

She moved on the last cake and Woo Bin, sensing a challenge, also quickened his pace. Soon everyone was cheering as the pair shoved forkfuls of cake into their mouths with renewed energy.

Jae Kyung finished first with F4's Don Juan almost right after. Looking slightly nauseated, she lifted her arms in victory to the applause of her friends and collapsed onto a chair.

"I'm probably a size medium now." she sighed


	5. Double Date

_A/N: Hey since the last chapter was so short I'm posting another. I'd like to thank all the readers of this story, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! _

_Disclaimer: All characters and the original story are not mine_

Matchmaking: A Double "Date"

It had taken a lot of persuasion to get Ga Eul to go out and even more to make her wear the short, red dress Jae Kyung had chosen. But the JK heiress plowed ahead and dragged Ga Eul to the karaoke bar.

She scanned the room and spotted the two guys. As promised, they weren't surrounded by their usual swarm of giggling girls.

"Let's dance!" Jae Kyung yelled, and led her friend to a spot purposely near the boys' table.

"Isn't that Ga Eul?" Woo Bin said casually

Yi Jung looked up and almost spit out his drink. Ga Eul was nearly unrecognizable. She had a resemblance to the type of girls he usually brought home from these bars in her short dress and high heels. As if reading his thoughts she saw him and stood frozen with a panicked look on her face.

Ga Eul knew she shouldn't have come. She felt completely out of place in the dim, loud bar, her dress was making her self conscious, and to make things much worse So Yi Jung was here.

Before she could even begin to map an escape route a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the person she most wanted to avoid.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you liked karaoke bars." Jae Kyung chirped and slid into the seat next to Woo Bin, leaving the only open seat next to Yi Jung.

"We don't usually come here it was...Woo Bin's idea..." Yi Jung turned to his best friend with a meaningful look and Woo Bin could tell he'd connected the dots.

"I'm going to go get a drink."

Everyone looked up at Ga Eul in shock. But, with a determined expression, she turned and walked quickly to the bar. Ga Eul breathed a shaky sigh and tried not to stumble as she walked away. All she wanted was to be home in her pajamas with a cup of tea. A part of her wished she had the confidence to face Yi Jung, but another just wanted to avoid the man she'd wasted so much time on.

She pulled up the low neckline of the dress and sighed again, this time out of exasperation. What luck to have him see her like this. The one time she's dressed so far out of her comfort zone. This is exactly the image she didn't want him to have of her. Chu Ga Eul is not one of his trashy play things.

"Ma'am."

Ga Eul snapped back to reality and looked in confusion at the glass the bar tender placed in front of her.

"Um, I don't need—"

"It's okay, sweetheart. I paid for you." said a very attractive stranger

"Thank you but it's really not—"

He interrupted her again. "I insist. What's your name?"

"Ga Eul." she said hesitantly "What's yours?"

"Chung Ho." he was staring at her intently and it was making her uncomfortable.

Not sure what to say, she took of her drink and gagged. The bitterness made her shudder and burned her throat on its way down.

Chung Ho chuckled "You don't drink often, do you?"

She shook her head "No, I'm kind of new to all this."

That was an understatement.

He smiled warmly and said "You get used to it."

Ga Eul nodded and took another sip, not wanting to be rude. Chung Ho seemed trustworthy enough and she relaxed a little.

Across the room the three watched her walk away, slack jawed at Ga Eul's unusual actions.

"Ga Eul drinking? Monkey, you're a bad influence." Woo Bin commented and was awarded with a punch in the shoulder.

"Yah! It was your idea to go to a bar!"

"You're the one who chose that dress, I bet."

Yi Jung stared at them, dumbfounded. "You _both_ set this up?!"

The pair looked down at the table guiltily and Yi Jung stood up, intending to tell Ga Eul the truth about the situation when he saw her talking to a stranger.

"Is the guy part of the set up?" he asked slowly

Jae Kyung and Woo Bin looked at each other and answered honestly "No."

Yi Jung clenched his fists at the sight of the stranger putting his arm around Ga Eul's waist. He approached, with anger he didn't fully understand boiling inside him.

"What are you doing with her?" he demanded

The man turned around and the potter was stunned to see a half conscious Ga Eul leaning against the man for support.

"Did you get her drunk?!"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." he replied coldly

Ga Eul looked at him through half closed lids and slurred "I'm not drunk, sunbae."

"Oh yes you are. And there's no way you're going home with this bastard." Yi Jung moved to disentangle Ga Eul but she was shifted away from his reach.

"Yah! How can I be drunk, I only had one." Ga Eul spoke again, her head lolling forward.

One drink? Yi Jung considered the credibility of her answer when it dawned on him.

His voice was low and threatening when he asked "Did you drug her drink?"

Chung Ho avoided the question, instead saying "Get your own girl."

Yi Jung was about to lunge when Woo Bin grabbed his elbow.

"What's going on?"

"This asshole drugged Ga Eul's drink!"

Woo Bin turned to Chung Ho with a steely expression. "Is that true?"

The man smirked and pulled Ga Eul closer. "So what if it is?"

Woo Bin punched him in the face, hard. Chung Ho let go of the young woman and was sent reeling. Yi Jung caught Ga Eul and slung her arm around his neck.

Not waiting for a retaliation, Woo Bin punched him in the stomach and knocked his feet out from under him. Pulling Chung Ho up by the collar of his shirt, the mafia prince gave a cold smile before his fist met Chung Ho's face.

He lay on the ground and groaned. Blood was running from him nose and mouth but no one made a move to assist him.

Jae Kyung ran back in panting, and explained the situation to Woo Bin. "Yi Jung is taking Ga Eul back to his house. he'll take care of her."

Woo Bin nodded, not seeing the man stand up behind him. Jae Kyung pushed Woo Bin aside and kicked Chung Ho upside the head with a yell of anger. He instantly crumpled back to the ground but, for good measure, Jae Kyung kicked him in the crotch, smirking when Chung Ho screeched in pain.

Woo Bin laughed. "Nice. I think this date went pretty badly."

Jae Kyung frowned. "I think you're right."


	6. This Doesn't Usually Happen

_A/N: Hola readers! Thanks for the interest in my story your reviews make me happy. So the thing is I have the rest of the story written out and I want to start a side project for only SoEul. I'm a little nervous about posting it because the infamous SoEul couple has been done again and again and there are so many great stories out there I doubt I'll be able to live up to. I seem to be better at writing JaeBin so I'm hesitant._

_I'd appreciate it if you'd drop a review telling me what you think of me writing a SoEul fic? Anyway here's the update, hope you like it. Stay gold. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their original plot._

Matchmaking: This Doesn't Usually Happen

When Ga Eul opened her eyes she immediately regretted it. Her head was throbbing and she squeezed her eyes shut. With a groan, she opened them again and panicked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

She sat up quickly, then clutched her head.

"Wow, look who's finally awake."

The very person who she didn't want to see was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

"What happened?" she asked softly and looked away, dreading his answer.

"We didn't sleep together, if that's what you mean. You're drink was drugged by some guy at the bar."

She gasped. "Oh my god. My drink?"

Rage flashed through him at the memory of what had happened. "How could you have been so stupid? Flirting with men you don't know while dressed like you were, and _drinking_. What the hell were you thinking?"

Shame, shock, and guilt all flickered through her before she finally settled on anger.

"Yah! You think I wanted this to happen?! That I wanted to have my drink drugged? I can't remember any of it! This doesn't usually happen!" she shouted before whispering to herself. "This doesn't usually happen."

Yi Jung wanted to take back his words, but he knew he couldn't. Instead he apologized. "I know, I'm sorry. I was just worried."

Ga Eul felt her stomach stir at his kind words and expression of concern. Then again, it could have just been nausea.

"Breakfast is ready, by the way." The potter snickered at Ga Eul's nauseated expression. "I'm guessing you don't usually get hang overs either. You need food. Come down when you're ready."

She flopped back on to the soft pillows when something suddenly dawned on her.

"Sunbae!" she shrieked "Did you change me out of my dress?!"

His cheeks turned a soft hue of pink, but he said indignantly "Of course not. One of the maids did."

Although he'd been tempted to.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later she stumbled down the huge stair case. She'd been to Yi Jung's studio many times, but never his actual house. She found herself gaping at the fanciness of everything. A house this size, it didn't really seem real.<p>

"Excuse me?" she said hesitantly to a passing maid.

The maid didn't seem at all surprised to see her and pointed to a door to the right. "The kitchen is that way."

The breakfast table was big. No, it was huge. It could have sat 15 people at least. Ga Eul's table could barely seat four comfortably.

Yi Jung laughed at her shock at his house. "This isn't even the dining room."

She opened her mouth, but then closed it and shook her head saying "I won't even ask."

With a snap of his fingers, the staff brought in plate after plate of foods Ga Eul had only dreamed of.

"If I remember correctly, you like to eat a lot." He smiled fondly, recalling when he told her Jun Pyo didn't like plump girls.

She stopped filling her plate and glowered. "Are you talking about New Caledonia?"

He said nothing, only grinned.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "You were so obnoxious."

"I could say the same for you and your endless selfies Miss Soul Mates."

She smiled even though her cheeks were full of food.

"Speaking of which" he faked a cough and looked away "Have you found your soul mate yet?"

Ga Eul put down her chopsticks and chewed slowly. She decided it would be best to lie. "I'm not sure."

Still not making eye contact, he said "I thought you said that if you found that person you'd never let them go."

A sharp intake of breath followed before she said shyly "I don't know if he's my soul mate, but I haven't let him go."

A heavy silence fell and for a moment Yi Jung worried that she wasn't talking about him. But he brushed that thought aside before he could think about it too much. He knew now was the time to make a move. Now. _Now._

But it seemed that, no matter how loudly his mind was screaming, his feet wouldn't listen.

Instead he watched her eat and carefully avoid his eyes.

His gaze was burning her, but she kept her head down. As far as she was concerned, that was her confession. Another one. She couldn't help but wonder how many confessions it would take before she would get an honest answer. All her cards were on the table, so now she just had to wait patiently for his decision. Part of her was getting tired of waiting. After all, she had gone four years with out seeing him, and she hadn't pursued anyone because she was truly convinced that So Yi Jung was her soul mate.

She waited tensely for his reply and felt both relief and disappointment wash over her at his changing of the subject.

"Jae Kyung and Woo Bin set up the whole thing."

Her brows puckered. "Set it up? Why?"

Yi Jung cringed. "I think they're plotting something." And he had a pretty good idea what it was.

Thankfully she didn't ask what they were plotting.

"that explains why Unnie made me wear that dress and dragged me to a bar. I hate places like that. They always make me feel out of place, like some sort of fake."

Yi Jung nodded. Bars and clubs had always been his safe haven and he knew better than anyone that everyone in them was indeed fake. That's why it made sense that a sweet, honest girl like Ga Eul would feel uncomfortable there, this was one of the things that made her special in Yi Jung's eyes.

Bowing her head, she thanked him sincerely for saving her and apologized for being such a hassle.

He waved her apology aside.

"I have an idea."

She tilted her head and looked at him curiously in a way that made his stomach flutter.

"For revenge." he said, grinning mischievously.

_A/N: in case you don't read the author's notes, please consider leaving a review saying your opinion on me writing a SoEul only fic_


	7. Two Meetings

_A/N: Sorry for my ten day break, I was on vacation! But here's a new chapter now. As always thank you for the reviews and support and I'm currently working on two new stories, so JaeBin and Harry Potter fans stay tuned. Also, from now on I will try to update consistently on Sundays and sometimes Wednesdays_.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or their original story_

Matchmaking: Two Meetings

It was barely morning when Jae Kyung marched up to Woo Bin's door. She knocked loudly, unfazed by the four intimidating men in suits watching her suspiciously. Woo Bin opened the door, still in his pajamas, looking rumpled but attractively so. Also he was shirtless. After arching an eyebrow at his bare stomach, her gaze went back to his face.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

He sighed. "Yeah, hold on."

Inside there was a quiet conversation followed by audible whining. Then a girl slipped out the door and gave Jae Kyung's appearance a sneer of disgust before sauntering down the driveway.

Jae Kyung snorted and shot Woo Bin a look of distaste before stepping inside. She downed the remainder of her coffee in one gulp and handed him the empty cup.

"Put a shirt on, then we'll talk."

He fake pouted. "I don't wanna wear one."

"If I have to wear a shirt, so do you."

He crossed his arms and Jae Kyung glanced briefly at his swoon worthy biceps.

"You don't have to wear a shirt." F4's Don Juan half smiled and the heiress' heart skipped a beat.

No. No way. She looked at him exasperatedly and he reluctantly pulled a grey sweater on.

"Happy?" he said "Now, why are you here at 8 in the morning."

"Our last set up was almost a complete disaster."

"Almost?"

"Almost. But Ga Eul stayed at Yi Jung's house over night."

Woo Bin's jaw dropped. "Without sleeping with her?"

"Yes. You know it _is_ possible for a girl and a boy to spend a night in the same house without doing that."

"I wouldn't know."

"You're ridiculous." she rolled her eyes "Anyway, they must have talked about something important because Ga Eul wouldn't tell me what happened."

"So?" he shrugged

"So, that's good! Now we just need to give them another push." Jae Kyung said, eyes sparkling.

Woo Bin shook his head at her enthusiasm. "You're having way too much fun with this. What's your plan, Monkey?"

She ignored the annoying nick name and said "That's where you come in Don Juan."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ga Eul showed up at Yi Jung's studio as requested. She opened the all too familiar door hesitantly.<p>

"Why so shy? Come in." Yi Jung's voice rang from inside.

The potter sat at his spinning wheel and Ga Eul had to smile to herself. It had been a long time since she'd seen him work. She observed the way he looked so peaceful and focused. The way his eyes were narrowed in concentration. The way his mouth turned up slightly at the corners. The way he—

"Glad to see I still look cool while like this. Are you really so star struck?"

He had to ruin it.

"What did you want?" Ga Eul snapped.

"I want you not to take that tone with me, but since we both know _that's _not going to happen..." He trailed off while washing his hands at the sink. "I want to tell you the plan."

She opted not to retort and asked what his plan was instead.

"The plan" Yi Jung said dramatically "Is to use Jae Kyung against Woo Bin."

"Unnie?" Ga Eul was confused.

"Yep. Haven't you noticed their chemistry? You must be so blind."

The irony was over whelming, but Ga Eul kept her mouth clamped shut.

"So we're going to use jealousy." he said with a glint in his eye that gave Ga Eul a fluttering feeling in her stomach.


	8. Painfully Obvious

_A/N: I'm a day early, oh well. Hello new readers! Please take this chapter and drop a review! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their original story _

Matchmaking: Painfully Obvious

The next few days were pretty hectic. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were swamped with wedding plans. Ji Hoo had taken Jan Di's work at the clinic in her place. Ga Eul continued her job at the pre-school and helped her friend with the wedding preparations. Yi Jung continued working for his new exhibit, Jae Kyung closed a business deal for JK Group, and Woo Bin got into a minor scuffle with the leader of an international smuggling ring. But on a Thursday afternoon, F4's duo found themselves relaxing in the lounge.

It was then that Yi Jung decided to set his plan in motion.

"Woo Bin. Can I ask you a favor?"

The mafia prince was setting up a game of pool. "Sure. What is it, man?" he said in mangled English.

"I need Jae Kyung's phone number."

Woo Bin looked up, his expression unreadable.

"What about Ga Eul?" he asked sharply.

"What about her?" Yi Jung cringed internally. He sounded exactly like his former Casanova self.

Woo Bin stared his best friend down before shaking his head in disapproval. "Jan Di is going to kill you."

Gulping at the memory of his friend's deadly spin kick, Yi Jung pushed ahead.

"So I can have her number?"

The former was staring down at the pool table but no moving anything. "Why do you need it?"

"You know, I was wondering if she wanted to go to dinner. Then I was going to take her back to my house, but I figured a hotel room would be beter."

Woo Bin's fists were clenched so tightly, his nails were digging into his palms.

"You're going to screw her?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Of course. I'm bored of the usual and Jae Kyung's _hot._"

A muscle in Woo Bin's jaw jumped and the potter didn't know whether to laugh or be terrified.

"Woah, man. If you've got a thing for her I'll back off."

Don Juan took out his phone and scrolled through the contacts. His face was blank when he handed Jae Kyung's contact information to Yi Jung, who grinned in the way that never failed to make a girl swoon.

He tried not to think about the JK heiress falling for that same smile. An urge to beat that stupid smirk off of Yi Jung's face swept through him.

Right then, reality came rushing back to Woo Bin, leaving him confused. Had he just been considering punching his best friend? Over a girl's number? She's only a woman. Only his friend. Who she sleeps with is her business.

Yi Jung handed the phone back to him and left the room with a calm, unreadable expression. Yi Jung grinned at Woo Bin's retreating, leather clad back.

He put the phone to his ear.

"Sunbae?" her sweet voice answered.

"He took the bait Ga Eul-yang. He sure was pissed off."


	9. A Mess

_A/N: Sorry I'm a day late, and that the last chapter was so short. Also I'd like to address reviewer "Patricia Bustos" who keeps leaving reviews in Spanish. I tried to put your reviews through Google Translate, but I didn't understand what you meant for most of them other than that you want Yi Jung to declare his love for Ga Eul. Be patient, Patricia, that's what we all want. But it'll have to wait a little longer because this story still has a few more chapters to go! Also, I know most fics I've read depict Jae Kyung as a virgin, but she's such a party animal so I think otherwise. All reviews are welcome, if you want to tell me your opinion!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their original story._

Matchmaking: A Mess

This time it was Woo Bin's turn to knock on a door early in the morning. He'd actually changed out of his pajamas and sent the girl, who's name he'd already forgotten, on her way.

There was no answer and he knocked again, impatiently. His hand was raised to knock again when Jae Kyung poked her head out the door. Her eyes widened in alarm and she mouthed "Wait a second"

Inside there was what sounded like arguing. He heard her shout "Just go!"

After that a man trudged through the doorway, stared at Woo Bin coldly, and walked to the stairs. Woo Bin strode angrily inside and was about to confront her when he realized exactly what she was wearing. A lace bra and tiny red shorts were visible through her open robe.

Jae Kyung didn't seem bothered. She rubbed her eyes blearily and offered him a biscuit.

"Wanna tell me why you're here or are you just going to stare at me?"

The mafia prince blinked and attempted a smirk. "Hey, I didn't say anything when you were checking out my abs."

Jae Kyung's face reddened slightly. "I was not checking you out."

"You so were, now we're even. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that Yi Jung asked for your number."

She yawned and stretched, observing how the infamous Don Juan averted his eyes.

"Could you please put a shirt on? And actual pants?" he barked.

"You don't have to wear a shirt." the heiress said, mimicking him.

"Don't tempt me." he muttered

"And I already know he has my number. We're having dinner tonight." she continued.

"You what? Why are you having dinner with him?"

"Why are you getting so worked up? I figured that it would help our plan. You making moves on Ga Eul will make Yi Jung jealous and I'll be making Ga Eul jealous by having dinner with the so called Casanova."

Woo Bin said he didn't like it. Her plan was sensible enough, but something he couldn't pin point didn't sit well with him. He decided firmly that it was just uneasiness about sneaking around behind his best friend's back.

* * *

><p>Jae Kyung had dressed a little nicer than usual and gave Yi Jung credit where credit was due. He was gentlemanly enough and the boy had a smile that could melt solid gold. But there was something kind of off about it all. Everything seemed rehearsed, everything planned, and he seemed..insincere.<p>

That's because, the heiress realized, it was insincere. It wasn't that he didn't mean it when he said she looked beautiful, it was that he only did so out of politeness. He didn't gaze at her with the same adoring, dreamy face that he wore when he looked at Ga Eul. Inwardly, Jae Kyung cheered for her friend. He really was completely in love with her.

Now if only Don Juan would hold up his part of the plan.

As if he could read her thoughts, behind Yi Jung her two friends were being led to a table. Before he sat down, Woo Bin turned around and nodded in acknowledgement, like she was someone he didn't like very much.

Although a little agitated by his cold attitude, she tapped Yi Jung on the hand and said innocently "Isn't that Woo Bin and Ga Eul?"

The poor "Casanova" nearly choked on the wine he was drinking and turned his head to see Ga Eul. Ga Eul in a long purple dress he'd never seen her wear before. Ga Eul with Woo Bin. Ga Eul giggling at something his best friend had said.

Jae Kyung almost dissolved into laughter at the priceless expression on Yi Jung's face.

"Should we go say hello?" she suggested.

He shook his head quickly and took a large gulp of wine.

Jae Kyung had also seen Ga Eul laughing and then something which triggered a stirring she hadn't felt in a long time. Woo Bin put his hand on Ga Eul's and squeezed. And she wasn't pulling away.


	10. Ga Eul Knows All

_A/N: I received a complaint that my chapters are too short. I just wanted to make it clear that I'm trying to stretch this story out, especially since I've already got the entire thing written out and I'm updating twice a week. Sorry if this annoys you. I'll try combining chapters to lengthen them in the future. Any other problems drop a review. _

_On a happier note, welcome all you newer readers hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their original story._

Matchmaking: Ga Eul Knows All

"Why are you taking me here, Woo Bin sunbae?" Ga Eul asked once they'd been seated.

"Do I need a reason to take a friend to dinner?" he teased.

Ga Eul looked nice tonight, Woo Bin had to admit. Yi Jung was going to be angry.

The girl in question giggled and leafed through the menu.

He turned around casually and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Jae Kyung. She looked pretty good herself. She leaned forwards and whispered something to Yi Jung.

Woo Bin turned back to his table and placed his hand on Ga Eul's. She looked up, startled.

"Actually, Ga Eul, I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes Sunbae?" She looked uncomfortable and apprehensive, but she didn't pull away.

"It's about Yi Jung. He's over there, see?" He jerked his head in the direction of their table.

"Why is he with Unnie?" she asked innocently, though she knew the reason.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded immediately, bewildered.

"Do you love him?"

"Sunbae..."

He persisted. "Do you _love_ him?"

Ga Eul ducked her head, but nodded again.

"Then you have to play along. Tonight we're a couple. Trust me and follow my lead, okay?"

A moment passed. She nodded her head, hesitantly this time, then stiffened when she realized the sticky situation she'd just been placed in. Woo Bin had no idea that Yi Jung was just trying to make him jealous. And Yi Jung was unaware that the date she was having wasn't a date at all. Ga Eul inhaled sharply. And where did Jae Kyung fit into all this?

She quickly excused herself from the table and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When Ga Eul left, Yi Jung also excused himself and rushed after her.<p>

Jae Kyung waited until they were out of sight before sitting down across from Woo Bin.

"What was that?" she hissed

"What was what?" He was genuinely confused.

"Over the top affection with Ga Eul? What are you freaking thinking?"

"Me over the top? Please, you were practically putty in his hands. You look like one of his play things."

Her eyes flashed angrily. "I would never. He is in love with Ga Eul. He hasn't said anything real all night, it's all bullshit!"

At this Woo Bin relaxed. "Sorry, all this acting is stressful. Just...don't get too involved, alright? Stick to the plan."

* * *

><p>Yi Jung caught up with her right before she entered the restroom. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the restaurant's lobby.<p>

"What are you doing?" he demanded of her.

She feigned obliviousness as well as she could. "Woo Bin sunbae asked if he could take me to dinner and I suggested this place because...I knew you'd be here."

Actually Woo Bin had chosen it, which she should have recognized earlier as a sign of a set up.

"What?"

Ga Eul huffed. "If you're here with Unnie, Woo Bin will get jealous. Did you forget it works the other way around too?"

She had personal experience with girls' jealousy.

Understanding hit Yi Jung and he felt foolish. He turned to goo when she stopped him.

"Sunbae. Don't get too intimate with Unnie, we don't want her to actually fall for you."

Yi Jung laughed out loud. Ga Eul could do that, make him laugh without trying.

"No worries Ga Eul yang. She won't steal me from you. Besides, I'm charming but not _that_ charming."

Ga Eul felt her face heat up, so she returned to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on it.

When she came back to the table Woo Bin said "It's working, he followed you to the bathroom. Did he say anything?"

Ga Eul shook her head and opened her mouth, intent on telling him everything about Yi Jung's plan and her knowledge of his feelings for Jae Kyung, but Woo Bin leaned forward.

"They're about to leave, so let's go first." he whispered

He stood and offered his arm with a swoon worthy smile.

As they were leaving, she glanced behind her to see both Yi Jung _and_ Jae Kyung glowering at their backs. Although she felt incredibly guilty, she giggled a bit.

Once out on the street they disentangled arms. The evening was soft and warm and it wasn't too late, so Woo Bin offered to walk Ga Eul home, which she accepted.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while when Woo Bin said "Listen, Ga Eul. You and Yi Jung—"

He was cut short by the sound he despised most.

A cold metal barrel was pressed to the side of his head and a rough hand held him by the throat.

"Song Woo Bin." A masculine voice growled.

Ga Eul stood in front of them with a pale and panicked expression. She shook from shock and fear and Woo Bin mentally apologized to his friend. This would undoubtedly give her nightmares.


	11. Gunpoint And Noodles

_A/N: Hello everyone! Apologies for the very late update, I know I left you all hanging with that last one, but two annoying things happened; my computer crashed and school begun. I'm trying my best to make do with this itty bitty shitty hand me down laptop I found but no promises that Wednesday updates will be happening, but I'll do my best to post on Sundays. _

_Welcome new readers, leave a review if you have something to say! _

_Stay Gold. ~Brenna _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or their original story_

Matchmaking: Gunpoint

After watching Woo Bin and Ga Eul leave arm and arm, Yi Jung and Jae Kyung decided to follow them. The night was lovely and Jae Kyung might've enjoyed it if not for the tension practically radiating from Yi Jung while watching the pair in front of them. Honestly, they weren't even touching, in Jae Kyung's opinion he was over reacting.

Breaking the silence, Jae Kyung started to speak. "Yi Jung, I have a confession to make and —"

Her words halted. A figure had his hand around Woo Bin's throat and appeared to have him at gunpoint. Woo Bin was sinking to him knees with his hands up in surrender, and Ga Eul stood in front of them motionless and pale.

Jae Kyung moved forward silently, slipping off her heels and stepping on the balls on her feet. She had plenty of experience in self defense, as the only heir to JK Group and a woman living in New York City. But for an unknown reason, her heart was hammering and she could feel sweat forming on her brow.

Footsteps resounded behind her and she whipped around to shush the idiotic So Yi Jung.

"Stay here." Jae Kyung whispered.

The potter ignored her command, and also removed his shoes before following her quietly.

She crept so that she was directly behind the man, assessing the situation. She had been correct assuming Woo Bin was at gunpoint. The man was large, but not very tall, and he seemed to be alone. Ga Eul's eyes widened when she saw her friend and Jae Kyung put a finger to her lips.

"So long I've been waiting to do this." the man was saying

Taking a deep breath, she launched herself into the air and wrapped her legs around the attacker's throat. In a swift motion, his neck was being crushed between her thighs and she had him on the ground. The heiress straddled him and punched him repeatedly square in the face.

She heard a satisfying crack as his nose broke and he was actually bleeding. She was swearing in between punches and let out a cry of protest when Woo Bin pulled her off. He pushed her away and picked up his own assailant easily by the shirt collar, hitting his head with a sickening crunch against the brick wall beside the group.

The body fell limp, and Woo Bin let it drop to the ground.

"It's easier and less messy than your way." he explained to a stupefied Jae Kyung.

"Y-you..._dumb ass_!" she spluttered "You could have taken him easily yet you surrender to being shot in the head?! Were you _waiting_ for me to save your ass? Honestly, you and your stupidity, I'll never get used to it. You're a complete idiot!"

He waited patiently for her to finish her rant.

"Those were impressive moves. How experienced are you in martial arts?"

"Martial arts! What do I—" she shrieked before he grabbed her arm and had her in a crushing hug.

The young woman continued to yell into his jacket until he said gruffly, "Shut up, woman, I'm alright now."

The two stood silently in each others' arms, his chin propped on her head and her hands resting on his chest. She let out a shaky breath into his leather jacket.

A cough made them separate quickly, with sheepish expressions.

"Not that I want to cut this short...but there is a man who is possibly dead in the street and Ga Eul is crying." Yi Jung said evenly.

Ga Eul was indeed crying. Tears poured from her eyes and her entire body shook with silent sobs.

"Right, I'll take care of the guy." Woo Bin took out his phone and dialed a number. "It's me. Look, we've got a body here in the street. You know where I am."

He said this casually, as though reporting bodies were a normal thing to do, and his friends couldn't but think that it was an everyday activity for him.

"Possibly dead, not sure. He held me at gun point so don't kill him. Alright, thanks." the mafia prince added.

He ended the call and smiled cheerfully at them all and slung an arm around Ga Eul's shoulders.

"I'm OK." he said in such terrible English, that even Ga Eul had to crack a small smile. Jae Kyung was filled with a sudden appreciation for Song Woo Bin. She shook herself out of her thoughts and gave her teary friend a quick hug.

Yi Jung said he would drive her home and the pair walked down the street to his bright orange car.

Yi Jung's arm crept around her waist and Ga Eul leaned into his chest, Jae Kyung smiled and thought perhaps something good came out of the evening after all.

Or at least, she was smiling until Woo Bin decided to ruin the moment for her.

"You look like you just saw the finale to some awful drama."

Just like that, her grin vanished.

"That pout is not attractive, just so you know." he laughed.

She wrinkled her nose, but couldn't think of anything to say in return. As a last resort she spat "Well, you're not attractive!"

"Sweetheart, we both know that's not true." he said in such a smug tone that made Jae Kyung forget about her bruised knuckles.

"Ow!" he cried in mock pain when she punched his arm.

"That's not how you should be treating your savior!"

"Jae Kyung, unless you died for my sins, it's not good enough. Should we get something to eat? I noticed you were too busy staring at me to eat your food."

"You wish!"

And so one couple walked, arms entwined and enjoying each others' sweet company, while the other went out for noodles, bickering the entire time.


End file.
